


in his arms

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Space Pirates, Surgery, janus goes boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: After their ship is caught in the cross fire between two others, Janus is fatally injured. His boyfriend, Thomas, is determined to keep him alive.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> ok day seventeen!! this prompt was ‘field surgery’ but mostly i just wanted to write about space pirates and you can blame the tss fanworks collective discord server for converting me to thomceit and convincing me to hurt janus here we go

Thomas ducked down below the control panel as he heard explosions in the distance, heart beginning to beat faster. They’d just been travelling to the next planet along, trading some (totally not stolen) goods, though perhaps they’d entered a less than safe part of the galaxy. He was unsure whether they’d just got caught in an unrelated battle, or whether this was another ship shooting at  _ them _ , but… it didn’t matter. Either way, they were in danger. 

He looked up as he saw Janus enter the room, breathing a sigh of relief as his boyfriend ran over and crawled under the control panel with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He heard another explosion, and buried his head into Janus’ shoulder, taking in a shaky breath. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” his boyfriend soothed, bringing up his other arm around Thomas. “They’re not shooting at us, or not trying to, at least. Roman’s trying to steer us away. We’re safe in here.” 

Thomas shook his head, clinging on tightly to Janus. “We- I- We should have- What if someone-“ 

“Shhhh.” Janus sighed, holding Thomas closer, flinching as he heard another explosion. “It’s okay, we’ll be okay. Would you feel safer if we moved further into the ship? I believe Patton and Virgil are hiding out in the commons whilst the twins and Logan are trying to get us out of here.” 

Thomas was silent for a moment, noticing that he’d  _ started to shake _ , but slowly nodded. The room he was in was right on the edge of the ship, all the other ships had to do was set off a perfectly placed cannonball and they’d been blown up to pieces, resulting in the rest of the ship slowly losing air and all their friends dying as well, and then those other pirates would take all the stuff that they’d worked so hard to get, and nobody would even remember them because the only people who cared about any of the crew were  _ in the damn crew _ , and- 

Thomas was catastrophizing now. He told himself to stop. 

Janus began to move away from Thomas, and at first Thomas just clung on tighter, before he remembered that they were leaving and stood up with him, still staying close to his side. The two began to edge their way out of the room, just as Thomas heard something from outside the ship, a low whistling- 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Janus muttered, letting go of Thomas and pushing him forward, through the doorway off the room, as flames appeared behind him, an explosion pushing the two forwards, Thomas suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. 

Not as difficult as Janus found it a few moments later, buried under the rubble, quickly losing oxygen with the exposure to space. The ship had been hit -  _ fuck _ . And- And Janus had  _ saved him _ , saved him and… got the full force of the missile himself…

Thomas quickly moved forward, grabbing Janus and dragging him out from under the broken metal, away from the carnage. His worry only increased as he looked down at him, blood dripping down his forehead, eyes closed… leg snapped in two, skin broken, blood seeping out. 

“No,” Thomas murmured, “no no no, Janus, I-“ 

Janus blearily opened his eyes, coughing, looking up at Thomas with so much fear and  _ so much pain  _ in his eyes. “Thomas, I-“ 

“Janus. Oh, Janus, thank God, you...” Thomas held Janus closer, tightly in his arms, just thankful that he was still alive, still had a chance. “We- We gotta get you into the ship, we’ll get some help for you, c’mon…” 

Janus didn’t respond, seemingly not quite aware of what was going on around him. Thomas scooped him up into his arms, standing up and beginning to carry him out of the room, further into the ship. He stopped, closing the airlock into that area before the ship lost too much oxygen, then continuing his journey over to the commons, trying his best not to cry. He didn’t succeed in those regards, hardly able to look down at his boyfriend in his arms without immediately tearing up, terrified that this was going to be the end for him. Terrified that he was about to lose the person he cared most about. 

He took Janus into the common area, Virgil and Patton looked up from where they were huddled under the table, face falling when they saw the state of Janus. Thomas joined them underneath the table, still holding Janus close to his chest, refusing to let go. 

After a few moments of silence, Virgil crawled out of the table, standing up. “I’ll go get Logan. Patton, you grab the first aid kid. Thomas, just… keep hold of him, we’ll work this out.” And with that, he was gone, Patton quickly running off as well. 

“Thomas?” Janus said below him, sounding like it hurt to even speak. 

Thomas looked down at him, noticing that tears had started to gather in Janus’ eyes. “Yeah, Jan?” 

“Am-“ He coughed, lifting his arms to cling on tightly to Thomas, burying his head into his chest. “Am I going to die?” 

Thomas’ face fell. He held Janus closer, trying to… stay calm. “No, Janus, you- you can’t, we’re not gonna let you die. We’re gonna fix you up, I- I promise.” He wasn’t sure if he could keep that promise, and that… that made him cry even more. 

“I… I love you, Thomas,” Janus said, looking up at him, tears now streaming down his face. 

Thomas gulped, moving one hand to wipe away some of Janus’ tears. “I love you too, Janus. We’ll get through this, I promise.” Another promise he might now be able to keep. 

This wasn’t fair. 

But soon enough, Virgil returned with Logan and Patton with the first aid kit, and the group began to fix Janus up again, Thomas’ still holding him close, protectively, trying to keep him calm as Logan stitched up his leg and Patton cleaned up the bleeding around the rest of his body, primarily his head. The whole time, Thomas just held Janus in his arms, silently praying that he’d be okay, muttering quiet reassurances that he’d get through this. 

Thomas was still scared. Terrified out of his goddamn mind, that he was about to lose Janus. 

But… he didn’t. Eventually, the others began to pack the first aid kit away, and Thomas had been given permission to take him away, get him settled in somewhere to rest for a while, give him a chance to heal. 

“Is it safe?” Thomas asked, looking around at the others. 

Virgil perked up in the background, stepping over towards the group. “The twins came by, like, five minutes ago, saying that we’d lost those ships. We’re safe. Though… maybe stay away from your control room, Thomas, I believe it’s-“ 

“Yeah.” Thomas sighed, looking away for a moment. “I know. I was there.” 

The room fell silent, everyone staring at Thomas, as though they weren’t sure what to say. Just realising that he’d  _ seen  _ what had happened to Janus, that he’d almost been caught in the explosion himself, that he… would have, if Janus hadn’t have pushed him away. 

Janus had saved his life. Possibly his own life, as well, as saving Thomas had meant that he’d been able to get help. 

God, he… 

He shook his head, picking Janus up again. He’d fallen asleep at some point during the surgery, though he still subconsciously curled up to Thomas’ chest as he carried him out of the room, back towards the sleeping quarters. Thomas laid Janus to rest on his bed, perching down on the edge besides him. He ran his fingers through Janus’ hair as he slept, Janus leaning into his hand. 

After a while, Janus opened his eyes again, looking up at Thomas, confused. 

“Go back to sleep,” Thomas whispered, giving him a reassuring smile. “You need to rest.” 

Janus was still for a moment, processing, before he registered Thomas’ words. He closed his eyes again for a moment, before opening them, raising one hand to lift up the blanket covering him.

Thomas smiled, climbing into bed besides his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. Janus soon melted into his hold, burying his head into his chest and closing his eyes again. It wasn’t long before he fell back asleep, Thomas following soon after. 

He was safe. He’d be okay. They were all safe now. 

And Thomas was happy, holding Janus in his arms. 


End file.
